


Deserve

by BlinkYourEyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkYourEyes/pseuds/BlinkYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape doesn't think he deserves Hermiones love after what he had done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it." -Swedish Proverb

"Avada Kedavra!" I mutter, pointing my wand at the ancient wizard in front of me. I watch as he falls off the astronomy tower, his face frozen in a look of peace. I hear Potter scream, and Lestrange laugh. Malfoy's crying, spilling tears onto his cloak.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Everyone has left. Some taken away. I stand in my room, packing. Saying good-bye. A knock at my door startles me. I open it, and am instantly embraced by her. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, savoring the heat that was radiating off of her. "They can't do this!" She pleaded, pulling away from me. Tears were pulling at her eyes, and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Come now love, you know it's the right thing." I sigh, sitting in a green armchair.

"But you don't deserve it!" She whined. "You did what you had to do, or else you would've died!" She protested.

"But I do deserve it. I have commited murder. I shall recieve no mercy." I explained. She kissed me firmly on the mouth.

"Don't talk like that. You don't deserve this. None of this." She argued.

"I don't deserve you." I added. She looked at me, glaring.

"Severus, this is maybe one of the last times I get to see you. You don't think you deserve just one, last happy night with me?" She begged, her eyes tearing. I shook my head. "Then you're a silly man. Because truth is, when you don't deserve it is when you truely need it." She inquired. She was right. I needed it, but I shouldn't be able to have it. But she gave it to me anyway. I stiffled a sob as she leaned down to kiss me for the last time.

You like? Eh, eh? Haha, later!


End file.
